


Clear Blue Sky

by MarvelThot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Girl/Hawaiian Boy, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hawaii, Hawaiian Character, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelThot/pseuds/MarvelThot
Summary: Kya Daniels has always dreamed about going to a beach, sinking her toes in the sand, and drinking out of coconuts. It has been a year since Kya graduated from high school when she got a text from her mom inviting her to go to Hawaii with her. Moving from Missouri to Hawaii was a big change and with her mom always out working, Kya has the house to herself and has all the time in the world to explore the beautiful place she is at. Most days she spends her time out on the beach, writing poems, listening to the calming crashing of the waves, and watching a handsome boy surfing.Noelani Thorne has lived in North Shore his entire life. His dream of moving away when he graduated high school came to a screeching halt when his father left him and his pregnant mother at the time. Having to provide for his family, Noelani had to compete in amateur surfing competitions and earn money. While practicing on the beach a little ways from the crowd, he notices a girl on the beach, and soon he becomes intrigued with what she writes in her pretty navy blue journal.Swift polite hellos and goodbyes turn to small chats which leads to them going to get evening lunch more often than not.





	1. Prologue

_I really don't like airplanes; I don't like the smell or the crap food. I try to not think of how I have 3 more hours on this plane. Moving from Missouri to Hawaii sure will be a big change, I'm excited nonetheless but still kind of cautious. My mom said I might as well throw out all my long sleeve clothes and heavy coats saying that there's never a gray cloud in paradise. I doubt it because every place has rain even in the desert. Even if it is just for one day out of the year. Anyway I wonder how beautiful Hawaii is in person, I looked at pictures but I can't wait to see with my own eyes. I heard that trees and flowers are beautiful and Hawaii, in general, is like super diverse which is so cool._

_I'm a surrogate baby, my moms fell in love in their early 20's and like most, they broke up when the passion ran out. So it doesn't get confusing I call my biological mom—mom and my other mom—Momma. I'm pretty sure they played a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who gets which name. When they divorced, I didn't really see my mom a lot; it was a messy breakup.  My mom is a traveling nurse and has been for the past 19 years aka my whole life. I used to travel with her over the summers to all these extravagant places but now she's permanently staying in Hawaii._

_Anyway, my mom and I will be staying at this really amazing house, how she managed to do that I don't know and frankly I could not care. She showed me pictures and I was like damn the agency must really like her but no complaints from me.  My mom is a traveling nurse and has been for the past 19 years. I used to travel with her over the summers to all extravagant places but now she's permanently staying in Hawaii. So I packed my bags and went ahead with her, promising my momma that I'll visit. My mom and I have always had a closer relationship, closer than most. Her and I —_

The plane lurched causing Kya to stop writing in her blue journal –she refuses to call it a diary– she erases the line she accidentally drew across the paper. She looks over to mom, who is sitting next to her, and sees that she is watching some action movie she doesn't recognize. Opting to listen to her plane playlist —filled with music to soothe and to calm her nerves—instead of indulging in the never-ending selection of movies. Kya yawns suddenly tired, she snuggles up in the corner — lucky enough to get the window seat— and decided to sleep the rest of the way. She dreams of calming waves, beautiful sights, and the amazing things to come.


	2. Chapter 1

     Kya and her mom just touched down in Hawaii, Waialua to be more specific. Kya cannot believe her eyes, it's much more beautiful than she could imagine. Her mom hails a cab and then they're off, heading to where they'll be staying for the next 3-4 months. They pull up to the house and Kya gets their bags out while her aunt pays. Kya eyes widen and her mouth drops open, shocked at the beauty of the house."Close your mouth you're going to catch flies", her mom says, chuckling at Kya's expression. "Are you sure this is the right place, this seems too fancy", she replies, astonished.

          The house is in a secluded type area with trees encircling it. She can tell that the woods aren't that deep and that she wouldn't get lost in them. There are enough trees to where the neighbors won't be up all in their business. The house is painted a beautiful orange color with white trimming. None of the windows have curtains on them, which will make it easier to open and let the refreshing breeze wash in.

          Kya walks to the back of the house and she beamed at the stunning garden in the backyard.  _This place is truly stunning,_  she thought,  _I can already tell I'm going to enjoy being here. These flowers are gorgeous._

Kya looks up as her aunt comes outside the back door. "Like it?", her mom called out, grinning and glancing around.

"Like it?", she repeats, "More like love it"

"I'm glad, now get your butt inside and unpack, when you do we'll go out and get dinner."

          Kya goes to her room, unpacking her clothes and placing them in the drawers on her chestnut dresser. She leaves out a simple but cute flowy yellow dress. She pairs that with nude strap sandals and looks at herself in the full body mirror. She takes off her headscarf and goes to the bathroom to fix it. After a good 20 minutes of messing with her hair, she is ready to go. "I found this nice burger place it's a good 10-minute walk", her mom announces when she reaches the bottom step. "Alright, let's head out" Kya responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be of Kya and her aunt at the restaurant. It will also feature her second day in Hawaii where she'll spend it at the beach. Also a POV switch between Kya and her love interest Noel. Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 2

 

         Kya closed her eyes, feeling the warm breeze hit her. She always savored the warm sun hitting her brown skin. They decided to eat outside since it was a lovely evening. They already ordered; Kya wanted to try the cajun shrimp pasta. She drank her raspberry lemonade and grinned at her mom's expression.

"What's that face for?", she asked

"Nothing, just getting used to this place. Out of all the places I've been, Hawaii is in my top three."

"Yeah, I'll probably never get over how amazing it is."

"So enough about the sights, what will you do for your summer."

"I think I might get a job, just something to keep me occupied."

"No, no, no, I told your momma that I was going to make you relax. You've been working since 14, why that's legal in Missouri, I'll never know."

Kya laughed, shaking her head, causing her curls to move. Before she could respond, the waiter came and dropped off their food. The smell of the food made her mouth water and couldn't wait to dig in. She looked at her mom, who's taking a picture of their plates, probably to show all her facebook friends. "Don't judge me; go ahead and smile." Kya shook her head, she looked at her mom; and smiled. 

\-------------------

 

They arrive back to the house, each saying their good nights and heading to their respective rooms. Kya sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed. She looks around at the empty walls, thinking about how she wants to decorate them. Seeing as the walls are a warm blue color, she could go with an ocean theme of course. Kya changes out of her dress and sandals and puts a tank top and some shorts. She heads to the office looking for the wifi password. After she found it, she goes into the living room scrolling through Instagram liking her friends' post. She sits on the long side of the sectional, putting down her phone and watching the sunset out the window.

_ Beautiful _

She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  



End file.
